Cerminan
by ambudaff
Summary: Rasa penasaran Ambu terhadap chapter 525. Spoiler! Pendek sekali, seperti tantangan aicchan: pendek juga tak apa-apa, asal dibikin!


**Cerminan**

_Gaara dan Yondaime Kazekage adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

_Penyajian secara POV berselang_

_Hanya sekedar melampiaskan rasa penasaran akan chapter 525. Mohon maaf untuk segala salah lihat, salah ingat, salah paham. Benar-benar merupakan cerminan isi hati Ambu saja_

_**aicchan**__, biar cuma sedikit?_

-o0o-

Perang Besar tiba juga akhirnya. Setelah beradu argumen cukup panjang, akhirnya kami sepakat membentuk pasukan gabungan.

Kini tak ada lagi pasukan Suna, pasukan Konoha, pasukan manapun. Yang ada adalah pasukan Shinobi, dengan 'S' besar. Selain memimpin Divisi 4 Jangkauan Jarak Jauh, aku juga memimpin keseluruhan pasukan.

Dan di sinilah aku berada. Mendahului pasukan, aku berusaha mengintai, siapakah mereka sebenarnya, seberapa besar kekuatan mereka.

_Daisan no Me_

Membuka telapak tanganku, mengepalkannya, saat terbuka, muncullah Mata Ketiga. Meluncur ke udara perlahan namun pasti, Mata Ketiga terus memastikan di mana keberadaan lawan—

Sepertinya aku mendapatkannya. Atau, mendapatkan mereka. Ya, aku bisa melihat mereka. _Sandaime Raikage. Nidaime Mizukage. Nidaime Tsuchikage_—

-o0o-

"—dan aku merasakan seseorang dengan _chakra_ yang sama dengan orang yang baru ini—"

"—bukankah kau—"

"Aku _Yondaime Kazekage_—" sahutku, sambil meneruskan percakapan mereka tentang _Edo Tensei._ Jelas, kami sadar, apa yang sedang dilakukan orang yang masih hidup pada kami yang sudah berada di alam lain, di dimensi lain, yang sudah berupa arwah.

Ketiga _Kage_ itu masih saling bersitegang tentang keinginan mereka untuk saling membunuh. Tentang bahwa justru sekarang mereka tidak bisa berbuat sesuka hati mereka lagi. Bahwa ada yang menyetir tubuh mereka agar tak mengikuti pikiran mereka.

Tapi aku melihat sesuatu mengapung di udara. Kecil, berbentuk lingkaran, tak terlihat tak terhiraukan.

Kecuali jika kau mengenali apa itu.

-o0o-

—dan _Tousan_—

Itu _Tousan_. Benar-benar _Tousan_.

Sebelum aku terlena lebih jauh, aku teringat untuk melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda pada pasukanku. Sambil tak tentu rasa, tak jelas pikiran.

Itu _Tousan_.

Dan kami akan bertempur.

Oya, aku tahu itu bukan _Tousan_ sesungguhnya. Jasadnya tentu jasad orang lain. Yang dipanggil dengan _Edo Tensei_ adalah arwah, arwah yang kemudian mewarnai jasad-entah-siapa menjadi mirip semasa hidupnya. Segalanya yang dipunyai di akhir hidupnya, pikiran, perasaan, _jutsu_ andalan.

Jadi itu adalah jasad-entah-siapa dengan pikiran _Tousan_, dengan perasaan _Tousan_, dengan _jutsu_ terakhir _Tousan_. Yang sudah menumpukkan kesengsaraan demi kesengsaraan padaku? Yang membuatku menjadi monster yang ditakuti seisi desa? Yang membuatku membunuh dengan mudah, semudah membalik telapak tangan? Yang membuatku terlahir tanpa mengenal _Kaasan_? Yang membuatku membenci hari kelahiran, alih-alih merayakannya seperti lazimnya anak-anak lain?

Itu _Tousan_.

Dan kami akan saling bertempur—

-o0o-

Itu Mata Ketiga. _Daisan no Me_. Tak bisa salah lagi, tak ragu lagi.

Gaara—

Sudah sebesar apa dia sekarang?

Aku sadar sesadar-sadarnya, bahwa Gaara mungkin anak bungsu, tapi dia justru tak perlu dilindungi seperti anak bungsu pada umumnya. Dia justru ditakuti orang—

Masihkah ditakuti?

Ada rasa menyesak di dada. Aku ayah yang tak bisa memberi kehangatan pada anaknya sendiri, bahkan semenjak mereka lahir. Aku bahkan memberikan kesengsaraan demi kesengsaraan—

Dan sekarang, bahkan jikapun aku berniat baik, jikapun aku tak ingin menambah kesengsaraan pada mereka, aku tak bisa.

_Edo Tensei_ sialan ini, akan membuatku menuruti keinginan siapapun orang terkutuk yang memanggil kami—

-o0o-

Kami akan saling bertempur.

Aku harus bisa mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk serupa _Kage_ ini, salahsatunya adalah _Tousan_. Aku akan bisa membalaskan dendamku—

—benarkah itu dendamku? Benarkah itu dendam seorang _Kazekage_ penerus terhadap seorang _Kazekage_ pendahulunya? Seharusnya _Kazekage_ pendahulu menurunkan kebijakan, bahkan menurunkan ilmunya pada _Kazekage_ penerus—

Tapi benarkah itu dendamku? Jika saja aku berada dalam posisi _Tousan_, apakah aku akan mengambil tindakan yang sama? Dengan tanggungjawab melindungi ribuan penduduk desa, sepertinya tindakan _Tousan_ mengorbankan anak sendiri, jauh lebih baik daripada mengorbankan orang lain...

Tanganku refleks mengepal erat-erat.

Jika kau punya tanggungjawab sebegitu besar, dan kau tak punya pilihan lain, bahkan jika itu berarti mengorbankan orang terdekatmu—jiwa istrimu dan kehidupan normal anakmu sendiri—apakah itu akan kau pilih?

Aku tak bisa menjawab.

Kepalanku menjadi lebih erat.

-o0o-

Aku hanya berharap, bahwa kau akan bisa menangani kami, Nak. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa mengembalikan kami ke tempat kami yang seharusnya. Seharusnya aku tak boleh berharap terus, selalu menuntut darimu, tapi kalau boleh, ini tuntutanku terakhir padamu, Nak.

Kalahkan kami. Kembalikan kami ke tempat yang semestinya. Jangan biarkan wujud kami yang sekarang ini merusak kehidupan kalian, rakyat kalian, masyarakat kalian.

Aku akui, aku terlalu berharap. Tetapi, aku menduga kau sudah menduduki jabatan penting, bahkan kemungkinan besar_ Kazekage_! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kami para _Kage_ dibangunkan kembali, digunakan kembali untuk melawan kalian!

Aku tak boleh berhenti berharap—

-o0o-

Aku tahu, mereka bukan para _Kage_ yang sebenarnya. Para _Kage_ itu sudah mati. Mereka hanya pemanfaatan _jutsu_ plus _chakra_ yang mereka punyai. Aku tak boleh menuruti kata hati, aku tahu aku harus melenyapkan makhluk-makhluk ini, tapi bukan dengan dendam terhadap _Tousan_—

Aku hanya ingin bertemu secara normal dengan _Tousan_. Berbicara dengan wajar. Menjalani hari dengan biasa, seperti selayaknya ayah dan anak—

-o0o-

Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Nak, secara normal. Tak ada Ichibi. Berbicara dengan wajar. Menjalani hari dengan biasa, sepertinya selayaknya ayah dan anak—

-o0o-

Aku rindu padamu, _Tousan_!

-o0o-

Aku rindu padamu, anakku!

**FIN**


End file.
